Nuevo comienzo
by Matli
Summary: Natsuki sufrió un accidente de moto que le dejo en silla de ruedas, ahora nos va a contar como ha cambiado su vida a mejor fijo, siempre a mejor
1. Prólogo

Disclaimers:Sip, Mai hime no es mío, y si lo fuese se llamaría Natsuki Hime, así que eso, solo la trama y algún personaje es mío.

* * *

**Prologo**

Me llamo Natsuki Kuga, y estoy segura de que todos me conocéis, ahora tengo 30 años, trabajo en...bueno eso lo dejaremos para más tarde, pero seguro que a los fanáticos de la moto no se les olvida mis títulos mundiales que conseguí de forma consecutiva con 23 y 24 años. Lo que a más de uno se le olvido fue el motivo para dejar las motos.

_**Flash back**_

_-Y allí va la gran Kuga bicampeona del mundo, parece que esta carrera subirá a su palmarés, con permiso del joven Takutsi que se encuentra a solo 0.345 sg._

_-Dos vueltas más y la primera carrera de la temporada ira para esta joven que promete traer muchos años de emoción y espectáculo con su…._

_-¡Miren eso, nooo Takutsi ha perdido el control de su moto, y se acaba de llevar por delante a Kuga!_

_-¡Puede ser grave, ha sido en una curva que se toma a fondo, y Kuga sigue sin moverse, la ambulancia ya va de camino, y Takutsi parece querer apartar su moto de encima de Kuga!_

_**Fin flash back**_

Y así siguió hablando ese comentarista por mucho tiempo, o eso me dijeron.

Takutsi, se llevo por delante mis piernas pero me salvo de algo peor, la colisión hizo que el tanque de mi moto tuviese una fuga y casi en el mismo instante en que me quito la moto de encima la gasolina empezó a arder, al menos así mis inútiles piernas siguen pareciendo "piernas" y no pollo quemado.

A mí me pareció un mundo, pero por lo que me contaron me llevaron al hospital inmediatamente, ya no había nada que hacer y lo único que pudieron hacer fue enseñarme a llevar mi nueva vida lo mejor posible, jaa lo mejor posible, la verdad es que le hice la vida imposible a un par de psicólogos, a mis amigos, hasta una "agradable2 periodista sintió como sin querer perdí el control de mi silla y se la pase "sin querer" por encima, lo único bueno que tuvo ir en silla, me pregunto si eso ayudo a que se olvidasen de mi tan pronto.

Takutsi, solo sufrió un par de roturas, pero nunca se ha vuelto a subir a una moto, me lo contó un día que vino de visita, le daban terror las motos desde ese momento, era solo un crio de 17 que no estaba preparado para llevarse la carrera y casi la vida de alguien por delante, no le odio, antes si, muy al principio, luego lo supere, torturé mucho al psicólogo antes de superar esto y otras muchas cosas.

La prensa hablo de nosotros, oh sí, y mucho, otro motivo para que no cogiese una moto Takutsi,( o eso supongo , ya que no me lo ha confirmado nadie), es que le crucificaron prácticamente en todos los medios deportivos, hasta en los programas del corazón después de dos meses pasaron a otra cosa, y yo… yo, yo pase a esta silla, de la que parece que no me voy a levantar nunca y que hizo que en un día lo perdiese todo, la movilidad en las piernas, mi pasión por las motos y mi futuro.

24 años y no tenía futuro, justo me saque el bachiller con 18, pero como bien descubrí, con eso hoy en día no se consigue nada y necesitaba trabajar o me sumía en una depresión estando en casa todo el día pensando en mi "brillante" carrera. Así que tonta de mí me metí a estudiar una carrera, ya descubriréis, por qué fui tonta. Nadie sabía nada de mi pasión por las ciencias exactas y sorprendí bastante a mi familia cuando lo comente , ese, creo yo, fue el último clavo de la lapida de mi fama, parece que las ex-campeonas de motos, parapléjicas, cerebritos no gustan en el mundo del papel couché, eso y que ya no consiguieran fotos mías saliendo de algún bar mientras alguna despampanante chica me comía la boca, todo hay que decirlo.

Y en ese momento es cuando la historia que os quiero contar comenzó.

* * *

Es lo primero que publicó, pero no lo único que tengo, ya subiré el resto, pero hey me había cansado de ser leecher!

Natsuki en silla de ruedas, umm me ha dado, quien sabe, puede salir algo bueno ^_^

salud2


	2. El comienzo

_6 años atrás…_

-Accidente de motociclismo, varón, 17 años, posible fractura de clavícula y cúbito derechos, cortes y contusiones múltiples.

-Accidente de motociclismo, mujer, 24 años, posible lesión medular.

El helicóptero con los pilotos acababa de llegar y la doctora Yohko ya se encontraba esperándoles, junto a dos camilleros y otras tantas enfermeras, en el helipuerto para poder determinar la gravedad de las lesiones y poder atenderles nada más entrar al hospital.

-Vale, quiero radiografías para ambos y dos quirófanos preparados por si acaso, y que alguien llame al doctor Tekiyo, él se encargará del chico, yo me quedo con la chica, ¡vamos!

Después de dar las órdenes pertinentes y ver como sus camilleros ya se encargaban de ellos, echó un rápido vistazo al nombre de su paciente y se dirigió hacia la gran piloto, ex-piloto si se confirmaba el diagnostico, Natsuki Kuga, está ya estaba siendo llevada hacia los ascensores para ser trasladada cuanto antes a rayos.

-Hola Natsuki, soy la doctora Yohko, estás en el hospital Suzuka Kaisei, ahora te van a llevar a rayos y luego hablamos un poco, ¿vale?- le decía la doctora a la conmocionada piloto, que parecía que aún no tenía muy claro donde estaba o que había pasado.

-Vale, eh…doctora, ¿qué…qué me ha pasado?

_Flash back_

-¿Situación?-Decía la piloto a su ingeniero por radio mientras volaba por la pista.

-Te quedan dos vueltas, combustible ok, no hace falta ahorro, cuida un poco el motor.

-¿Y el segundo?

-Takutsi, de Yamada, 3 décimas, ningún problema, sigue.

Y así lo hizo, Takutsi, el nuevo, había sorprendido a todo el mundo en su primera carrera pero ella no pensaba dejarse ganar por nada del mundo, ella era la campeona por segundo año consecutivo y ningún crio vendría a arrebatarle el triunfo, pensaba Natsuki mientras tomaba la curva doce, se tomaba en quinta y era un giro muy cerrado, un despiste y te ibas ya estaba enderezando la moto para salir de la curva noto como un tirón la arrastraba violentamente…después todo oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que noto la piloto fue un fuerte dolor en la espalda, alguien le gritaba al oído y un chico intentaba sacarla de debajo de lo que antes era su moto, pero ella no parecía sentir nada y solo pensaba en lo bonito que estaba el cielo y en lo divertido que podría ser alcanzar las nubes, pero el fuerte tirón en sus hombros no le dejaba concentrarse en la forma de las nubes.

_Fin Flash back_

-Doctora.

-¿Sí?

-Ya recuerdo todo, yo…umm ¿qué tengo?-le decía Natsuki tratando de incorporarse a la doctora mientras el ascensor las llevaba abajo.

-Chisss, tranquila, aún no sabemos, así que relájate, te harás daño sino.

-¡Doctora, se que hacen diagnósticos aproximados antes de las pruebas, así que dígame que tengo YA!

El mal carácter de la piloto era épico y todo el mundo del paddock trataba de mantenerse alejado de ella cuando se enfadaba, y ni que decir de la prensa, más de uno había sufrido su irá al intentar sacarle una foto o preguntarle algo en mal momento, después de ver a varios compañeros heridos habían aprendido a mantener las distancias, pero Kuga no sabía con quien había ido a dar, la doctora ya estaba muy curtida en tratar a pacientes difíciles, y esta no sería una excepción.

-Mira Natsuki, ahora te sacaremos unas radiografías y te estarás quietecita todo el rato, luego te diré lo que tienes, ¿estamos?- le decía con un brillo en los ojos capaz de asustar hasta al más rudo, en este caso ruda.

-Sí, señora- le contestó Natsuki admitiendo su derrota.

-Obediente, como a mí me gustan-le dijo mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor, haciendo que un ligero rubor tiñese las mejillas de la piloto.

-Baka.

Después de unos 30 minutos en la sala de rayos tomando radiografías desde todos los puntos de vista posibles, lo único que faltaba era verlas para determinar el estado de la columna de Natsuki, pero Yohko sabía que los resultados no serían nada buenos, pues la rato de salir del ascensor la piloto le había preguntado que si era normal no sentir del todo las piernas, se mantuvo todo lo sería que pudo para decirle que podía ser por el golpe, sin especificar. Pero en el fondo sabía que era más que un golpe y solo esperaba las radiografías para ver la gravedad exacta de la lesión medular, lesión que sabía que no se podía curar, lesión con la que acabaría la espectacular carrera de la piloto.

Una vez vistas las pruebas y confirmado el diagnostico no le quedaba más remedio que comentárselo a la piloto, no era todo lo malo posible, pero era malo, "_odio esta parte"._ Así que sin tener ganas fue a la habitación en donde habían puesto a su paciente.

-Hola doctora.

-Hola, veras Natsuki, en tus pruebas hemos comprobado que en el accidente has sufrido una rotura a la altura de las vertebras L4 y L5.

-¿Qué dice no la entiendo?, que le pasa a esas cosas, tiene cura, ¿verdad?

-Natsuki lo que quiero decirte es, bueno… como puedes comprobar tienes algo de sensibilidad en las piernas, y pleno control de los esfínteres y la parte superior del tronco no se ha visto afectada, pero… umm no podrás andar nunca más. Lo siento, por ahora es incurable.

-No, no es cierto, yo…andar…

-Calma, te ayudararemos ya verás como puedes llevar una vida normal, te acostumbraras, se que es un palo muy duro, pero todo saldrá bien.

-¡TODO BIEN!, joder doctora me gano la vida corriendo en motos, es mi P-U-T-A vida y no podre subir a una moto nunca más, dice que todo bien...joder...

Natsuki estaba desolada,cabreada, triste, su cuerpo no sabía que sentir, pero le parecía que gritar a la doctora le ayudaría a quitarse ese dolor en el pecho que estaba haciendo que se le humedeciesen los ojos.

Pero la doctora sabía que en cuanto dejase salir toda la rabia necesitaria un apoyo aunque fuese momentaneo, así que aguantandose las ganas de largarse se quedo mirandola con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hey, vamos tranquila, lo se, tiene que ser muy duro, vale lo se, tranquila, ¿llamamos a alguien, familia, amigos?

-No-sniff,sniff, era muy dura pero las emociones le superaban y aunque no le gustase nada llorar en publico era lo que se disponía a hacer- yo, tengo una hermana, pero esta de viaje con su novia, y no, no... ya se enteraran, y bueno,no...

_"Andar, nunca más, oh dios Natsuki y ahora que haremos,vaya lio, y por primera vez no ha sido tu culpa, andar..."_

* * *

Lonewolfrebel, Madara, Terere, Hatsuky, Jessi, Deathangell gracias por comentar, espero conseguir algo bueno y que guste un poco ^^ y hey la he dejado en silla por cambiar jeje, pero umm le he dado algo de sensibilidad en las piernas .

Por cierto, ni idea de medicina, así que lo de las vertebras todoooo inventado, el hospital si existe,pero ni idea de si las motos corren en Suzuka, eso lo he sacado de la F1 ^_^

Salud2


	3. La comecocos

Natsuki ignoró que la doctora seguía en la habitación quería estar sola, quería llorar pero no sabía cómo, quería sentir que su vida aún valía la pena pero no veía eso posible, quería… quería que la doctora dejase de repetir su nombre y se largase..

-Natsuki, hey.

-Largo.

-No, escúchame.

-¡Fuera!

-Hey, mira, en un minuto me marcho, pero ahora escúchame, ¿vale?- La doctora conocía esa reacción, la había visto en muchos pacientes, enfadarse con el médico parecía servir, sentían que si se enfadaba y marchaba, las palabras dichas, los diagnósticos dados… desaparecían también, por desgracia estos pacientes eran los que más bajo terminaban cayendo cuando se daban cuenta de que todo era verdad y de que no tenía vuelta de hoja.

-Natsuki, mañana te operaremos, te pondremos una placa en la columna, la tienes muy frágil y podrías terminar de rompértela con algún movimiento brusco.

-Para que me servirá eso, no voy a volver a andar con placa o sin ella.

-No, es cierto, pero así no perderás toda la movilidad, y bueno … ya sabes- la cara de la doctora cambió dejando aparecer una sonrisilla pícara- aún podrás disfrutar de "los placeres de la vida", no sé si me explico.

La morena enrojeció en cero coma y dejo salir una sonrisita, una cosa era salir en las revistas con alguna chica y otra era que se lo insinuase a la cara su propia doctora, por muy rompecorazones que fuese en el fondo era demasiado tímida para hablar del tema sin haber tomado nada, y más aún para hablarlo con su propio médico.

-Umm, no había pensado eso, vale venga quiero esa placa, ¡ya!-

-Jeje, así se habla chica, bueno tengo que seguir mañana me paso antes de la operación para prepararte.

* * *

_2 semanas después_

-Buenos días rayito de luz que alegras mis días, ¿cómo le va a mi paciente favorita?-le decía la doctora Youko, a la que realmente se había convertido en su paciente favorita en un par de semanas. Natsuki tenía algo especial que la impulsaba a chincharle para ver sus reacciones, le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba cuando le hacía comentarios "ligeramente" subidos de tono y como se le hinchaba la vena de la frente cuando le entraban ganas de matarle por comentarios como ese, sin duda estaba disfrutando atendiendo a la chica.

-Doctora.

-Bueno, la operación fue muy bien, así que ya podemos empezar la rehabilitación y bueno también vas… a comenzar con uno de los psicólogos del hospital-sabía que estaba deprimida, y que la rabia inicial se había convertido en tristeza, además aún no había llamado a su hermana alegando que no quería estropearle las vacaciones, pero en el fondo se estaba sintiendo mal, y aunque hubiesen congeniado apenas se habría y Youko sabía perfectamente que si no dejaba sacar todo el dolor, rabia, ira etc que sentía le costaría mucho más adaptarse a su nueva vida.

-No tengo más remedio,¿no?¿Cuándo empezamos?

-No, no tienes más remedio, aprendes rápido, y empezamos ya.

* * *

La primera sesión de fisioterapia había resultado mejor de lo que Kuga había esperado. Por ser el primer día, su fisio simplemente le había explicado lo que harían, tenían que evitar que los músculos y nervios de las piernas se atrofiasen, en caso de pasarle aparte del dolor, tendría que pasar por una operación para acortarle los nervios, lo que haría que terminase de perder lo que le quedaba de movilidad y sensibilidad.

Para evitar eso le había explicado el circuito de ejercicios que harían en el hospital y unos que tendría que hacer también por su cuenta una vez que saliese, y ya casi finalizando su sesión le había hablado de una asociación de la ciudad que podría visitar una vez estuviese fuera. Ellos le enseñarían como valerse por su cuenta, y además podría ir a sus reuniones, charlas e incluso podría unirse a alguno de sus equipos deportivos, eran especialmente buenos en baloncesto y esquí adaptado.

Al finalizar la sesión Natsuki estaba convencida de que les daría a todos una soberana paliza a baloncesto, en la escuela había sido la estrella de su equipo y sentada no podría ser tan diferente. Ya se estaba imaginando ganando los mundiales, las olimpiadas y todo tipo de campeonatos cuando llegó el celador que le llevaría a la séptima planta; a visitar a su psicóloga, con el que sería su medio de transporte incorporado a partir de ese momento y hasta que se muriese, o avanzase la ciencia: su primera silla de ruedas.

No sería su silla definitiva, solo era temporal, para que le llevasen más comodamente por el hospital, sin tener que llevarla con cama incluida a todas partes, y además mientras la montaba le dijo que no "podría usarla sola" mientras estuviese ingresada. Pero eso termino de alegrarle la mañana y pensando en los trucos que podría hacer con ella y en la velocidad que podría agarrar una de esas en cuesta, llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho de su nueva psicóloga.

"_Doctora Yukino Kikukawa"_

"_Bueno veamos que tal nos va con esta comecocos, umm creo que por ser su primera vez tendrá que sufrir un poquito"_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un despacho de lo más ordenado, en la pared unos títulos, una estantería llena de libros ydos archivadores, y por último una gran mesa con varias carpetas encima dos portarretratos y un ordenador, detrás de la mesa estaba la que parecía que sería su psicóloga por mucho tiempo.

Natsuki se fijo en ella, era guapa, tenía algo pero no, no era su tipo, morena pelo corto algo revuelto, estilo casual, gafas de chica lista, aunque no parecía necesitarlas para parecer/ser lista , en eso andaba su mente cuando notó que la protagonista de sus pensamientos le estaba diciendo que pasase.

-Pasa, gracias Kentaru-san, vuelve la puerta-le decía la doctora al celador-Bien, Kuga-san, soy la doctora Yukino Kikukawa , pero llamame Yukino, bueno que te parece si me cuentas algo de ti.

-…

-Vale, se que cuesta hacer esto, pero si hablas conmigo yo te podré ayudar.

-…

* * *

-Hola peque- le decía una rubia a la doctora Kikukawa, mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

-Hola, Ruka-chan, ¿Qué tal tu día?, hola Shizuru-san, ¿puedo llevar a estas dos lindas chicas a algún lugar?

Kuga-san era la única paciente que la doctora Yukino tenía ese día, por lo que después de esa desastrosa sesión, en la que no había conseguido hacer que dijese una sola palabra, había decidido que una comida junto a su mujer, Haruka, y la mejor amiga de esta, Shizuru, sería lo mejor para levantarle el ánimo. Ellas dos comían juntas todos los días en el comedor de la escuela de hostelería, ambas eran profesoras de la facultad de ciencias de Suzuka, su Ruka-chan le daba clases a los alumnos de 5ª de la licenciatura en física y Shizuru daba clases de algebra, a los de primero segundo y tercero de matemáticas.

Así que pensó que la mejor forma de alegrar su día era pasarse por el campus y llevarlas a comer a un restaurante de verdad, no quería menospreciar los esfuerzos de los futuros chefs, pero la única vez que había comido con Ruka en hostelería le toco "tragar" un plato de arroz duro, y un filete muy poco echo.

-Hola Yukino, pareces depre, que tal si yo conduzco y vosotras os dais el lote en el asiento de atrás-le comentó con cara de chica buena Shizuru.

-Fujino-sensei que sus alumnos no la oigan, no sea que piensen que su sensei tiene sentido del humor- le contestó la doctora con una sonrisa en la cara a Shizuru, en las clases siempre parecía muy sería, y tenía fama de ser muy dura, pero con sus amigas no podía mantener esa faceta de mala y dejaba salir a flote su vena pícara.

-Bueno Yukino, podríamos hacerle caso a Shizuru, dejémosle conducir a ella y tú te vas a relajar y nos vas a contar que te ha pasado hoy para que estés con esta cara, vamos-Y así termino toda la discusión, Haruka tiró de la mano de su mujer para hacer que se subiese al asiento trasero de su propio coche, mientras Shizuru regulaba la altura del asiento y se ataba el cinturón.

-Yukino, si nos cuentas lo que ha pasado Shizuru te contará como ha conseguido atemorizar a toda una clase.

Yukino se recostó en el hombro de Haruka y se puso a acariciar ligeramente el muslo de esta antes de contarles su mañana.

-Bueno, pues creo que ya os conté que iba a tener a una paciente nueva y hoy por fin me ha tocado verla y ha sido un completo desastre, no ha dicho una sola palabra en toda la hora, nada, ni adiós.

-Bueno, pero Yuki de esos pacientes ya has tenido varios,¿ porque te afecta tanto esta mujer?-le comentó Haruka, mientras tiraba más de ella para que terminase de recostarse sobre ella y así poder abrazarla.

-No se Ruka, sus ojos tenían algo, tiene demasiadas cosas guardadas dentro y es demasiado joven para darse por vencida, tendrá nuestra edad y ya piensa que su vida a terminado.

-Ara, para no hablar has descubierto muchas cosas ehh, bueno mira te voy a contar mi día y así ya vas pensando en hacerme un hueco para tratarme-comentó Shizuru esperando que Yukino dejase de pensar en sus pacientes.

-Hazle caso Yuki, si tratas a la loca esta nos forramos y nos jubilamos en un par de años.

-Oh no, Ruka-chan, yo me haré rica y me jubilare pero a ti te tendré dando clases hasta que estés tan loca como Shizuru, así seré el doble de rica.

* * *

Mininota: He quitado una linea al final del cap anterior,no se nota solo desaparece un comentario de la doc, no me habia dado cuenta de que no cuadraba con lo que queria escribir en el comienzo de este.

Y Siento la tardanza, realmente no quería tardar tanto, pero se han juntado una gripe y un intento frustrado de hacer mas largos los capitulos y un intento espero que no muy penoso de conseguir meter a shizuru ya en la historia, queria meterla más tarde, pero ya que lo piden...

Por cierto no quiero que los alumnos de hosteleria se enfaden conmigo, pero a mi realmente si me paso eso del arroz tieso.

Si Natsuki es Natsuki, y por mucho que cambie los personajes(muchisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, lo se, ni parecidos) ese rasgo tiene que conservarlo, y sip era logico que le iba dejar "algo", sino pobrecita no podría hacer "cositas" de chicas "malas" ^_^, bueno ya ha aparecido Shizuru jeje.

Jessi, Deathangell, Hatsuky, Patty, Libica, Lonewolfrebel, Natkane, YunYun07,Nidias gracias por leer y comentar, espero que guste el siguiente, o por lo menos que no defraude mucho ^_^

Salud2


	4. Fujinosensei: el terror de las aulas

-Bueno pues entro al aula con mi mejor sonrisa…

-Tu mejor sonrisa falsa querrás decir, Shizuru-le cortó Haruka, sin poder evitar dejar salir la primera sonrisa, que no la última de la comida.

-Un detallito sin importancia, Haruka, ¿puedo continuar?

-Sí, dale-le dijo Yukino sin apartar la mirada de Shizuru mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-Pues entro al aula, dejo mis cosas en la mesa, les miro, ellos como siempre raja que te raja, y digo la palabra mágica…

¿La palabra mágica?-preguntó Yukino mirando como Shizuru y Haruka no podían esconder la sonrisa de felicidad.

-Si ya sabes Yuki, la palabrita que hace que una clase entera se calle al instante-le decía Haruka mientras miraba a Shizuru, la cual ya no podía esconder la felicidad que sentía al recordar esa anécdota, sus ojos brillaban dejando mostrar una mezcla de satisfacción y crueldad mal disimulada.

-¡Examen!-gritarón ambas botando de felicidad, haciendo que el resto de los comensales les mirasen.

-Ohh, jeje, sois malas, lo sabéis, ¿no?-les comentó la doctora negando con la cabeza mientras veía a su mujer y a su amiga chocando los cinco "_tan inteligentes para unas cosas y tan infantiles para otras"._

-Bueno-siguió Shizuru mientras se quitaba una lagrima de felicidad de los ojos- pues entro les digo lo del examen, por supuesto se quedan blancos, el silencio se podía sentir, y ya los remato diciéndoles, con mi mejor sonrisa: %40 de la nota global-terminó Shizuru con aire satisfecho mientras se recostaba en su silla y tiraba el tenedor a la mesa con chulería.

-Mala, mala, eres muy mala Fujino-sensei, je, y bueno en que ha terminado todo, ¿todos suspendidos? -le dijo Haruka mientras Yukino aún la miraba con cara de incredulidad, conocía la fama de su amiga, sabía lo seria que se podía poner dentro de un aula, era sería incluso en su época de estudiante, pero esto le parecía pasarse un poco, y esperaba que les dijese que era una broma, o que al final no lo tendría en cuenta.

-Nah, les he hecho el examen y al terminarlo les he dicho que si lo tienen bien lo tendré en cuenta y que sino nada, lo he hecho para ver si se dan cuenta de que tienen que estudiar y ponerse en serio de una vez, el primer cuatrimestre han tenido notas horrorosas, soy una perra, pero no tanto jeje. Entonces , ¿pedimos ya el postre, o queréis oír otra historia de "Fujino sensei: terror en las aulas"?

-Oh Fujino ahora entiendo cómo te han dejado dar clases tú sola tan pronto jeje, domas a las fieras. Y bueno creo que esa camarera con el ceño fruncido quiere que nos larguemos cuanto antes mejor, así que, ¿qué quereis de postre?

* * *

-Excelente restaurante Yukino, tienes que sacarnos más a menudo.

-Shizuru, no os saco más a menudo por los escándalos que armáis siempre, medio restaurante nos ha estado mirando raro después de os pusieseis a gritar como posesas lo de exámenes, en fin… ¿tenéis que volver a la facultad esta tarde?-les decía Yukino ya fuera del restaurante mientras se dirigían a recoger el coche.

-No, yo al menos, Yuki-chan, que te parece si dejamos a la tarada y nos vamos hasta la costa.

-Ara, esta loca tenía una propuesta que haceros, pero bueno parece ser que ya no me queréis cerca, así que si me dejáis en la facultad os dejare tranquilas-las dotes artísticas de Shizuru eran maravillosas si no se hubiese dedicado a las ciencias exactas estaba casi seguro de que habría sido actriz, y en ese momento dejo salir su vena teatral diciéndoles eso con los ojos empañados y con cara de máxima pena.

-Eres una teatrera Fujino, venga ¿cuál es esa propuesta que hará que cambie una tarde, ¡mi única tarde libre!, a solas con mi mujer, por pasarla contigo?-Haruka llevaba años con Shizuru y sabia de su facilidad para hacer que la gente hiciese lo que quería, sus grandes, y casi únicos ojos rojos, unidos a su dones para la interpretación le habían hecho hacer cosas que no quería a lo largo de los años. Pero ahora, tenía más madurez y cabeza, casi sabía cómo tratar a esa pequeña manipuladora.

-Ara, Haruka-chan se ha vuelto inmune a mi toque, vaya, pero bueno, mi propuesta seguro que le gusta más a Yuki-chan-y dicho esto se dispuso a abrirle la puerta del coche, cual caballero, consiguiendo que Yukino se sonrojase y que a Haruka se le hinchase la vena de la frente.

-¡Fujino!, no le hagas eso a Yuki y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme Haruka-chan.

-Vale, vale. Bueno Suzushiro-sensei, usted también puede venir, móntese, hoy seré su chofer.

-Bien, pero dinos de una vez lo que te propones.

-Oh, nah es bien simple, mientras Yukino pagaba y tú estabas en el baño le he mandado un mensaje a Midori ya que yo también tengo la tarde libre y le he dicho que como en media hora pasaba a recoger a Aiko y ya que cada vez que estáis conmigo se olvida de quien es su madre y se centra en la tía Yuki, estoy segura de que en cuanto os vea querrá pasar la tarde con vosotras, la vuelves loca chica y cuando crezca hare que te divorcies de la rubia de bote esta y hare que te cases con ella.

-¡FU-JI-NO, hoy cobras, ya verás!

-Oh, Ruka-chan, vamos con ellas, venga, hace mucho que no vemos a la peque- Shizuru en el fondo seguía pillándole la vuelta a Haruka, no tan a menudo, pero sabia como picarle, y Yukino sabía que si no las cortaba se pasarían toda la tarde discutiendo, además estaba deseando ver a esa niña.

* * *

Las mujeres llegaron al campus y después de una rápida visita a la facultad para que Shizuru recogiese el portátil y el maletín, con los famosos exámenes de esa mañana dentro, se dirigieron hacía el edificio que hacía las veces de guardería. Para la mayoría de los profesores, incluida Shizuru, con niños pequeños, tener una guardería, y más una con un horario tan amplio como ese; de 7:30 de la mañana a 8 de la noche, era una suerte. Muchos tenían horarios de locura o entraban a trabajar antes de que las guarderías de la ciudad abriesen, además los profesores eran geniales y los niños que tenían que quedarse hasta tarde terminaban olvidándose de sus padres con las historias de Midori-sensei, les contaba historias de vampiros, fantasmas, aliens, y toda clase de locuras que se le ocurriese, esto no terminaba de hacerle gracia a sus padres, sobre todo a los que tenían que pelear con sus hijos para llevárselos, pero se enfadaban en vano, ya que los críos la adoraban.

Y esa tarde no era una excepción, cuando las tres mujeres llegaron Midori-sensei estaba sentada en el suelo con un niño en su regazo y con el resto sentados alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos y casi sin pestañear para no perder detalle. Estaban tan concentrados en la historia de ese día, la desaparición de la Atlántida, que según la sensei sólo podía ser cosa de extraterrestres, que ni siquiera vieron como tres adultas entraban al aula.

Así que aprovechando eso, Shizuru se sentó en el suelo detrás de una niña de unos tres años de pelito castaño recogido en dos coletitas altas, que llevaba un bonito vestido azul de mangas cortas al cual le estaba retorciendo el borde por los nervios de saber lo que pasaría en la historia, pero sin duda se rasgo más especial eran unos grandes ojos rojos, que la identificaban como una Fujino.

-Midori-sensei es muy graciosa, ¿no Aiko-chan?

-Sí, es la mej… ¡mami!-la niña en un principio ni se había fijado en la presencia de su espalda pero en cuanto se fijo en quien le hablaba se tiro a sus brazos.

-Aiko estás muy grande para hacer eso cariño, ¿nos vamos o te quedas a escuchar la historia de Midori-sensei?-le decía Shizuru intentando no caerse para atrás por el impulso tomado por su hija.

-¡Vamos, venga mami, levanta, vamos, parque!-su hiperactiva hija ya se había puesto de pie y tiraba de ella con insistencia, la pequeña tiraba de su mano, hasta que se fijo en las otras dos intrusas.

-¡Tia Yukino!... Haruka.

-Ops, pequeñaja ya estás grande ehh, ven aquí y cuéntame alguna historia –le decía Yukino mientras la cogía en brazos.

-Bueno Midori, nos vemos mañana, sigue contaminando las mentes de estos pequeñajos, bye.

Mientras se dirigían al coche Aiko empezó a contarles una historia que seguramente jamás aparecería en un libro de historia.

-Y entonces cuando los marcianos llegaron a la tierra […] y ese marciano se enamoró de un humano, pero era una raza inferior, entonces […]y con eso termino el cuarto imperio marciano, y ahora no se sabe donde están por qué están haciendo un nuevo imperio, y Midori-sensei dice que ellos no quieren ser encontrados, por eso no contestan a nuestros mensajes…

-Hey Aiko bueno que tal si el resto lo dejamos para mañana, mira ya llegamos al parque.

La historia de los marcianos, y su cuarto, quinto o decimosexto imperio, había durado desde que montaron en el coche, y en todo ese rato, Aiko no les dio ni un momento de tranquilidad, así que en cuento vieron su destino respiraron tranquilas; en el parque la pequeña olvidaría las locuras de Midori y se centraría en jugar.

-Ohhh vale, vamos Yuki, ven corre venga, vamos a juga.

-Vale, vale, peque pero espera a que el coche pare-la pequeña estaba impaciente por enseñarle todos los juegos a su "tía", tanto como para intentar abrir el coche antes de que su madre hubiese aparcado.

-Aiko, tranquila, espera sentada, o no jugamos hoy.

-Si mami.

-Bueno Fujino, ya que tu hija me ha robado a mi mujer-comentaba Haruka mientras observaba a su mujer y a la hija de su amiga jugando en los columpios, ¿ tú y yo podemos dar una vuelta y hablar un rato, no crees?

-Bueno.

Después de dar una vuelta y reírse de cómo la hija de Shizuru, con menos de un metro de altura, controlaba a una mujer adulta como era Yukino, consiguiendo que se montase en todos los columpios, decidieron sentarse y empezar su conversación "profunda".

-Shizuru, ¿ya sabes de lo que te quiero hablar, no?- empezó Haruka como si nada, llevaba mucho tiempo posponiendo esa conversación, y por mucho que Shizuru disimulase sabía que su vida torturando estudiantes y luego cuidando de su hija exclusivamente, no le terminaba de agradar.

-Ara, Suzushiro-sensei siempre tan directa, pero dime, Haruka, di directamente lo que estás pensando- Shizuru hasta en los interrogatorios de Haruka tenía que mantener la calma e intentar llevarse la conversación a su terreno, pero esta vez sospechaba que no terminaría de salirse con la suya.

-¡Fujino! ¿Hace cuanto que estás sola?, sabes que pasar tus días torturando alumnos y cuidando de tu pequeña no es bueno, tienes que salir un poco más, nosotras, bueno Yukino principalmente, podemos cuidar de la enana, sab-

-Haruka, déjalo en serio, estoy bien así, tú sabes que –

-Mira Fujino me sé la historia "_ninguna mujer va a querer nada con una profesora amargada y que encima tiene una hija pequeña" _o "_las únicas mujeres que querrán estar conmigo será por algún anhelo tonto de tener hijos" _, Fujino ya no cuela, me las se todas- Haruka sabía que estaba siendo ruda, pero con Fujino no había otra forma de actuar, o ibas a la yugular sin pensarlo o se revolvería y conseguiría escapar.

-Fujino no me mires así, sí, ya se tu no querías tener una hija tan joven y para ti todo lo que paso con la llegada de Aiko fue muy duro, pero mira o te echas novia o te buscamos nosotras una.

Llegados ese punto Shizuru se volvía a preguntar que había visto en Haruka y como había llegado a ser su mejor, casi única, amiga, sabía que todo esto lo hacía con buena intención, y además sabía que tenía razón, pero para ella era más fácil discutir un poco, conseguir que Haruka olvidase y seguir adelante como hasta entonces, sola.

-Haruka… yo… no puedo, en serio,no…-Haruka sabía que esa conversación había llegado a su fin, su amiga no lloraba, no al menos en público, y en ese momento estaba viendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, así que como en las anteriores veces que había conseguido que mantuviesen esa conversación decidió cambiar de tema y hacerle reír un poco, la siguiente vez tendría más suerte.

-Bueno y que me dices, de Tomoe "Shizuru onee-sama yo te llevo esos libros" Marguerite.

-Oh ¡Haruka!, ¡dios! ¡no! Ja esa pobre chica estaba loca por mí, ¿eh?, bueno, si sigo sin encontrar a alguien en unos años, te permito que me organices una cita con ella.

-Trato.

-Y dime Ruka-chan- siempre lo conseguía, siempre sabía cómo evadir esa conversación y esa vez no fue menos, "_algún día Haruka, algún día lo superare y buscare a alguien, o dejare que tú me busques a alguien jeje"_, pero una vez superado ese momento era su turno de cabrear, molestar o avergonzar a Haruka- ¿para cuándo vuestro primer "cachorrito"?, mira que feliz es Yukino…

-¡Fujino!... eres imposible.

* * *

Yip por fin, ahora es cuando confieso que el cap estaba desde haces dos meses y que hoy sólo le he puesto un par de parrafos, el siguiente va sobre Shizuru y ya casi lo tengo I swear que como mucho... 5-6 meses xD

¿a que es mona Aiko? jeje

Bueno,Marcedhampir777, Lonewolfrebel, Ian.23, jessi, Libica, Vianka yMorty Tenoh gracias por comentar.

Salud2


End file.
